Bliss
by WiccanWriter86
Summary: In a world of chaos and constant training to follow the roll as a Shin-Ra SOLDIER, it's nice to have a break every now and again to fully enjoy time off. Zack Fair knew he had to win back the heart of his childhood friend Willow. Knowing that the world is not in dire harm for a short period seemed like the best opportunity to prove it was up for the task. Both for her heart & love.


A/N: This is a lovely little one-shot intended to go with one of my other stories, but changed direction and didn't have anywhere to put it. I don't have the heart to delete it, so thought I'd share it. Meant to be after Willow has arrived at Shin-Ra academy and is, well shall we say "settling in"

WARNING: Adult story, with lots of gushy feely stuff

I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy nor do I profit from writing this. Just the OC is from my own mind. Enjoy!

 **Bliss**

 **Zack and Willow**

She laid there. Her face was buried in his neck and her breathing was soft. Her fingers ran lazily over his abdomen and she liked the way the skin pricked with the gentle touches. Her finger traced over old and faded scars and she thought back on the training stories he had told her behind them. He watched her the entire time with those affectionate eyes while he stroked her hair. She looked up into his bluish-green eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His arm that was wrapped around her waist tugged her closer to him and she sighed with content, bracing herself against his chest. He found this adorable and begun to nuzzle her as she had been doing onto him earlier.

Willow had somehow managed to keep her and Zack's relationship somewhat of a secret for a little while. It was quite hard at times, and Zack would try to convince her to just let it flow. She always protested the idea; she liked the privacy the secrecy allowed. Only her best friend Emily knew about their relationship. Emily had noticed that the commitment seemed just what Willow needed to keep her calm and focused since transferring from Serillia a few months before. The only time she'd made a snide comment was when both of them got a little too "loud" and she would bang on the wall that separated her and Willow's dorm rooms. Though it only happened once or twice, it still made walking the halls slightly embarrassing. Captain or not, Willow was still a female and held as a high rank officer. Certain actions on any hint of romance made her clam up. Even now, she freaked out when Zack teased her about it in the mess hall or on the training grounds.

"Willow…" he whispered against her lips. His hand had moved from her hair and was stroking her cheek.

"Hmm?" she hummed in response. Her eyes closed as she pressed more firmly against his lips.

His body was moving above hers and she could feel his chest against hers. It hurt her breasts a little, given that they were still sensitive from their earlier abuse. The mossy colored bed sheet fell from over his shoulders and stopped just above his hips. She could feel another erection forming from where he was brushing against one of her legs. Her eyes opened and slowly trailed down his body. She grinned and looked back up into his eyes, his dark hair falling around his face very sexily.

"Another round?" she questioned still smiling. He nodded once and started kissing her. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around what part of his neck she could reach, drawing him down closer.

This was so much different than the first time they'd done it. For one, both had been virgins so there was a lot of blushing, and questions on what to do; at least Willow was blushing and had lots of confusion while Zack kept laughing at her questions and facial expressions. Regardless, he made sure she was comfortable and took care of her as gently as he could. She was grateful.

Willow was slightly more experienced now. She knew just what Zack liked and how touching him where at just the right time made him groan in a way that was too sexy to be legal. Sure, it might have only been their fifth or sixth time, but both were fast learners. Besides, it wasn't very often that the two got to make love. Since they were both in the military and had to be ready at a moment's notice, which meant getting comfortable like this only happened when the conditions were right. Emily had been sweet enough to volunteer and take any missions that the two might have been assigned to today, so they didn't have to worry much. Although, Willow vaguely wished that Zack hadn't told her best friend why he wanted her to do them such a favor…

"Are you up for it?" He murmured in her ear as a hand traveled down her side just barely making contact with the skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Willow shivered and whimpered in his ear.

"Hmm?" She was too tired for words, but then again, they could probably get in another round before going to sleep. Who knew when they'd have the chance to be together like this again?

"So, is that a yes?" His words were muffled in her neck as she moaned from the heat of his breath tickling her.

"Promise…not to tease?" Willow forced her eyes open and looked into his. They flickered with mischief that he was doing his best to hide. Yup, he was in a teasing mood again.

"…I can't promise." Zack's lips trailed from the spot he'd been kissing on her neck down to one of her nipples where his tongue flicked the firm pink bud. "But I'll do my best"

Willow moaned a little louder than what she wanted when she felt his finger swipe down her womanhood. His finger pressed like a button and stroked the small nub up and down in a circular motion. Zack was obviously trying to catch her up to his point of arousal. Her hips bucked against the digit and she tried to press down for more friction on it. It didn't take long, since she was already aroused before.

"Ahh…Zack!" Willow gasped in surprise as soon as he replaced his finger with his forming erection. He rubbed the tip over her clit and around her nether lips. Zack would occasionally press it against her entrance, but pull back and tease her a little more before she could get much sensation at the gesture.

He let out puffs of breath himself as he fought the urge to just take her right then. He was teasing himself just as much. Willow could feel more hardening along with his leaking. He wasn't going to last much longer if he kept this up…if she didn't cave before he did that is.

"Please…" she whispered. Willow was not in the mood for his teasing. Already hot, she wanted him that instant. "Zack" His hand pressed against her lower back as he pressed against her entrance once more. "You, ahh….you promised!" she gasped out.

Zack's eyes glinted with that mischievous look she knew him for as he suddenly sheathed himself deep within her. "You're right…" he shuttered with the action "I should keep my promise…"

He pulled back and settled deep within her once more. Willow moaned with pleasure. Zack lifted one of her legs onto his hip and the other he spread a little wider. She let loose a throaty moan as he would bump her exposed clit with his pelvis every time he dove into and grinded against her. He was moving as slow as his nerves would allow; he was either contradicting his promise or trying to make the feeling last. Zack groaned as her walls contorted and contracted around his swollen member in her attempt to get him to speed up. Her hand snaked between their moving bodies and she did her best to touch herself, hoping to bring her climax closer with such a torturous pace. She bit her bottom lip as the sensations from both actions surged through her body and down to the tips of her toes and back up to flood her mind. His pelvis was now bumping her hand and making her press against that small button more than what she wanted.

Willow's eyes opened and sought his out. They were half-lidded and drenched with lust, watching her every move. She couldn't look away; it was like looking into the blue-green glow of a flame.

"Zack…" she whined. Willow could feel her orgasm creeping up slowly as tightness clenched around her navel and she pulled her hand away to prolong it just a little longer.

His lips came down and kissed her slowly and sweetly, tasting her mouth with the tip of his tongue. His hand that wasn't holding her leg up moved and lightly cupped her cheek.

"Please…" Willow whimpered "Faster…"

"Not yet…" Zack murmured against her lips "Just a little while longer"

His hand that was holding her leg up ran light fingertips up and down the back of her thigh while his tongue moved and flicked at her nipples.

"Zack…" Willow called out in a broken whimper.

He merely leaned down a pressed his lips over hers and worked them gingerly in a slow, leisurely manner. Her eyes opened lazily and she looked down to see his hips working against hers. She watched how his defined muscles would flex, contract and roll with his movements. Zack's movements were so fluid; it was like watching waves curl up onto the beach. Occasionally she would see the base of his shaft before it disappeared back into her warmth, bringing more moans from her bruised lips.

Zack's arm was wrapped around her lower back, holding her up as he did his dance. Willow felt as his arm would slide down her lower half to bob up and down slowly, meeting her at her peaks and pulling out in a sensual pace. She could feel his testicals lightly slapping against her as he pulled out, and dove back in.

The scent that swirled around the room was intoxicating! It indeed was a bit on the muskier side, but it was a mixture of both their scents, making it an odor all on its own. A spicy, woodsy scent that was Zack mingled with the sweet, smoky lavender that Willow usually smelled of was mixed into the sheets they lay twisted under their moving bodies.

His eyes opened to a half-lidded splendor and they traced her gaze. Upon seeing what was currently holding her attention he smirked and laughed a low, husky chuckle that tickled her lips.

"Enjoying the view?" He said against her lips.

Willow forced her eyes to trail up his body and look into his. "Never seen…anything more breathtaking…" she whispered back.

Zack's face suddenly took on a devilish twist that was half marred by lust. "I have" he taunted.

Then before she could even contort her face into a question, Willow was looking down at him. He had flipped their positions!

She watched as now he exhaled in relief and lifted her hips up and down sinuously upon his shaft. His eyes were locked with hers and with a wolfish grin that slowly, and in an antagonizing way trailed down her body. Between the cleft of her breasts and over the small defined muscles of her stomach, landing at her core. Zack watched as his member would be revealed slowly to him and in a quicker manner be swallowed back up within the sweet folds of her womanly bliss. A soft, dusky red crept upon his face as he took his turn watching the dance. Willow would've thought it was blushing until she felt the faintest of pulses coming from within her; a pulse coming from his shaft and radiating into her! Watching was turning him on even more.

"Sweetheart…" he said somewhat out of breath "You never looked more gorgeous…"

Willow's eyes locked with his. She felt so empowered at that moment. His hands then stopped lifting her. She looked at him, confusion radiating in her eyes, only to see the horrid and lovely chagrin of his.

"Why did you…?"

"I wanna watch you" Zack merely said. His hands gripped both of hers, which she had been sitting on, and placed them on top of his chest. "You can support yourself on me. I'm a big boy, I can take it"

His hands left hers and rested back on her hips as he grinned. Willow had never been top before. "But I've never…"

"What time better than now to practice?" His hips thrust up into hers slightly, causing her to hunch over a little at the sudden intrusion. "You'll do fine" he smiled soft at her.

Willow reassured herself and moved her legs closer to his body and then pushed herself up, using his chest as leverage. She checked his eyes to see if he was enjoying himself and saw that they hadn't lost their lustful gaze from before. She then lowered herself, seeing that she needed to spread her legs wider again to fully consume him. She almost pouted. This was harder than she thought it would be. She shyly peered down to him and saw that he had an amused smile on his face. Although it was an affectionate gesture of understanding, Willow felt like dying.

She had concurred so many difficult obstacles in her life; sex should not be one of them!

Zack could tell this was difficult for her as he watched her let out a slow breath. His right hand slid down her hip and wrapped behind her thigh, pulling her forward.

"Try rocking back and forth. You'll get the same result" he encouraged.

As if to demonstrate, he pushed her back and pulled forward again. He was right. She could feel his length stroking her inner walls like before. She could also feel her clit rubbing against his pelvis as she moved back and forth in long, undulating stokes. As he replaced his hand back on her hips, Willow tried moving on her own. Repositioning her hands closer to his shoulders, she pulled herself forward as far as she could, and then sat back; the action bringing a whimpered moan from her lips and a deep throaty chuckle from his.

"That's it…" Zack murmured.

Willow repeated the progress, this time with a little more confidence thanks to his encouragement. She slid forward fluidly and then pushed back, rolling her hips slightly to get more friction. Zack seemed to like this as it brought out a husky groan from his lips. Eventually his eyes closed and his head leaned back into the pillows, his hands that held her hips pulled and pushed her in time with the movements, keeping her steady. The pulsing that she had felt earlier within him was suddenly picking up as she felt it in her hands coming from his chest; it was his actual pulse pounding in his length.

Willow moaned as she felt it pressing against her walls. The tip of her sensitive clit was still dragging along in a teasing manner across his pelvis, making it harder to concentrate. It was begging for attention. One of her hands dragged down his torso and slipped under her body once again. She pressed that button, getting a surge of pleasure and feeling her walls contract suddenly.

Zack noticed it too as it caused him to grunt loudly. He opened his eyes again and saw Willow fingering herself. His hand came up and lightly swatted hers away. He repositioned one of his hands so that he still had a hold of her, but could also tease when necessary. His thumb swirled on her wet nub like before and she couldn't stop the babbling moans that escaped her mouth.

Her hips picked up pace as she suddenly felt the heat in her body demanding for a faster ride. Zack protested at first, trying to hold her at a slower pace when the sensations of her actions reached him. She found that he was trying to flick her nub more as his hand was helping her move faster. Willow fell forward completely on her hands, leaving all movement to her hips as she rolled them back and forth, no longer needing too much leverage. The raven haired man beneath her bucked up into her core, meeting her thrust for thrust as before.

"Ahh! Z-Zack!" She gasped out. He was really pounding her from below. The sounds of skin slapping together as sweat dripped down her bangs and onto his chest, rolling off in the most erotic way.

His hand came up and fisted her long, brunette hair yanking her down and smashing their lips together; his hips never missed a beat. Her hands reached out to fill with ebony locks, her breath tickling his lips when she pulled away and moaned against them. Zack's hand that was rubbing her clit pressed down with more pressure and he began to rub harder. He was obviously close to the edge and wanted her to come with him.

Willow's breath went ragged and she was whimpering in short whiny breaths. She could feel it with each wiggle of his thumb. Each part of her body was tensing up and preparing for her orgasm. The last thing she remembered was her fingers raking painfully against his scalp, as she tipped her head back and screamed.

"Zack!"

The sound of his name rang out in a loud shutter as she clung to the sensations pushing her over the edge.

"I love you" She whispered as she looked back down at Zack and gasped loudly, her body shaking slightly.

His finger kept moving and she shuddered helplessly against his torso, his own release following seconds later. Zack's hand gripped her thigh firmly and she knew it was going to leave a bruise. His hips banged against hers in a shameful display of rhythm before he went still. His breath left his body in a huge exhale, causing Willow to fall forwards slightly. He then starting laughing in that voice that made her crawl into this position in the first place and pushed her damp hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ears. His lips rubbed against hers affectionately, whispering his response.

"I love you too Willow"

She slid off his body and curled up under his arm to cuddle as they had before. Zack pulled the covers back over them before closing his eyes. Willow turned and nuzzled into his chest, pressing her lips to his torso once lightly before she fell asleep, the fatigue from before seeming to consume her. His head tilted towards her and the arm that cradled her brushed a lock of hair from her face. He had an affectionate look on his face again, but this one was different. Even if she had seen it, Willow wouldn't have been able to describe it. It seemed much more endearing, passionate even.

"I'm seriously going to marry you one of the days" he whispered before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead. Zack pulled Willow close to his body and snuggled into her hair as he drifted back to sleep himself.


End file.
